


The Tender That Is Legal

by jalendavi_lady



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mustang’s response to a little misunderstanding about military funds and the spending thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tender That Is Legal

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Tender (100-250 words) prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/profile)[**fma_fic_contest**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/) . It placed second.

The first time the Fullmetal Alchemist filed his log of how his incidental research stipend had been spent, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang went positively ballistic.

“ELRIC!”

His other subordinates tried to blend into the walls. Havoc tried to excuse himself for a cigarette break.

Edward stepped back into the room, followed by Alphonse. “Sir?”

“What is this?” He shook the papers in the air.

“My stipend report.”

“And over half of it went to disallowed expenses!”

Edward looked a bit sheepish, but still far too defensive for Mustang’s liking. “The paper bills you gave us said, ‘This note is legal tender for all debts and purchases, both public and private, by order of the Fuhrer.’”

“That’s not what that _means_ , Fullmetal!”

***

Two weeks later, Edward Elric walked into Mustang’s office to pick up his pay and research stipend.

He stopped so quickly in the door, Alphonse clanged into him from behind.

One bucket was sitting on each side of Mustang’s desk. The Lieutenant Colonel was leaning back in his chair, turning a coin in his fingers and smiling like the lion in the city zoo.

“’10 Amestrian Cenz’.”

Mustang turned the coin again.

“’1907’. Struck in the Western Region mint.” He finally looked over at Edward, predatory grin still glued to his face. “Enjoy your research stipend, Fullmetal. I’m sure Alphonse will help you carry it out.”


End file.
